Silence
by LalaMoped
Summary: And Other Four-Letter Words. Yugito can only listen to rhymes for so long. - Written for SumiHatake on dA.


**Silence  
><strong>_**(And Other Four-Letter Words)**_

Genre: Romance/Humor  
>Pairing: Killer B (Kirabi, Killer Bee)Nii Yugito  
>Word count: 631<br>Warning(s): None, really. Aside from a crack-tastic pairing.  
>Disclaimer: <em>Naruto<em> and _Naruto: Shippuden_ (as well as the characters and geographical sites featured therein) are property of Kishimoto Masashi.

It was the belief of everyone in Kumogakure, the raikage included, that they should be partnered up whenever possible because, being who they were, they were the only ones who could understand each other. Nii Yugito disagreed. They might have both been jinchuuriki, but nothing in the world would ever bring her to be able to understand that man. Honestly, she felt that people put too much importance on whether or not a person contained a tailed beast. As the saying went, _'it's what's inside that counts'_. She winced; okay, bad choice of cliché.

When B arrived at their usual meeting spot, he greeted her with a particularly atrocious rhyme and she held in a groan. She found out the hard way that he didn't like people criticizing his raps, and it had taken weeks of sucking up to get him to speak to her again. These days, though, it was much easier to stomach his bad rhymes, because she had come to respect him. Not as a fellow jinchuuriki, or even as a comrade, but as a friend.

"Good morning, B-san," she replied. "What's our mission?"

"Let's make a run before we flap our gums," he said, turning and jumping off toward the outskirts of the village.

"What?" she blinked after him, but didn't have much choice other than to follow.

The raikage hadn't spoken to her about a mission, actually. B had caught her on her way home the day before and told her to meet him at the place where they typically met up when they had a mission together (usually some form of patrol, as the village wouldn't risk sending both of them away at the same time). She was fond of routine and predictability. Then again, she knew B better than to think either of those things suited him.

He finally stopped at the rocky edge of the village, further down the mountain where it was a little warmer. He looked away from her as she halted behind him, and she was intrigued by his odd behavior. When he finally faced her, a crumpled piece of paper in his hand, her eyes widened.

"There's a fine lady named Yugito, she shot my heart like a torpedo," he stammered, blushing. "Every day I wanna wake up by her, just to make sure she's still my girl."

With every word, Yugito's eyebrows raised a little higher, until she wouldn't have been shocked to find them on the back of her neck. Was this his attempt at being romantic? It was sweet, to be sure, but every verse got a little worse, until he was rhyming words like 'eyes' with 'paradise'. There were easier ways to ask someone out, but he wouldn't be B if he did things the easy way.

"Her body's so hypnotic, like the way does a dropkick."

Flattering as it was, she had to make it stop. The best way, she decided, was to cover his mouth. Her feline grace and speed didn't let her down, as she closed the space between them in the blink of an eye. Yugito put her hands on his shoulders and dragged his face down to her level, fitting her lips against his.

Even after they parted, B gawked at her for several seconds, his uncharacteristic blush more prominent than ever. But he wasn't rapping anymore. He wasn't saying anything, which was a little troubling.

At last, he cleared his throat, composing himself, and grinned. "Let's do that again."

She chuckled as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in again, his '_Ode to Yugito'_ long forgotten. Briefly, she wondered why they hadn't done this sooner. After all, the entire village, the raikage included, believed that they should be partnered up. Not that she was complaining.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**Fear my rap-fail! Fear it! Seriously, Killer B's raps were the hardest thing for me to write, and they weren't even supposed to be good. I can't even write bad lyrics properly!

This happens to be the first Eight-by-Two fic in the romance section. LET IT BE KNOWN!


End file.
